This Isn't An Ordinary Love
by xxwritersquarrelxx
Summary: AT: Five years after Alex and Piper have been released from Litchfield. They have rebuilt themselves and together they are living a semi normal life in Manhattan together. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It has been several years since I have written any fanfiction. I'd love to hear any feedback/comments.

**Chapter One**

Summary -

It had been five years since Alex and Piper left Litchfield Correctional Facility. After finishing their sentence in prison, they each had a year of parole. Alex started going to college part time, while also working par time. Piper landed a job as a teacher a youth center. At first life was not the best, but they did everything they could to make it theirs. Together, they had to work from the bottom up.

Starting out, they had a one-bedroom apartment in Queens. Nothing huge, but enough for the two of them. Alex worked her butt off at her job and school, managing to receive a B.B.A. (Bachelor of Business Administration) in four years. Piper stuck with working at the youth center, along with tutor students on the side.

The days of being part of an international drug cartel were behind them.

Present Day -

It is five o'clock somewhere as Alex walks through door at 4:30 p.m. Due to the season of summer, her office gets out at 4 p.m. instead of 5 p.m. While half way through finishing her degree, she received an internship, which turned into a full time job after graduation. Working in Manhattan definitely had its benefits. They had moved out of Queens two years ago, and into the heart of the city. After Nicky Nichols left Litchfield, the three decided to get an apartment together. It was a match made in heaven.

Alex was typically the first one to arrive home. Piper usually did not get in until close to 6 p.m. As for Nicky, she was home all-day and worked nights. She found out that employees are paid a little extra for working the graveyard shift. She could use all the money she could get.

"Vause! How was work?" Nicky asked and Alex passed by the living room.

"Same old same old crap. There is so much drama I just try to stay out of it all." she replied, plopping down on the couch next to Nicky.

"Plus side about working overnight is you don't have to deal with too many people." she chuckled.

While working overnight, Nicky worked in the stock department, filling up shelves and making sure they were perfect for when the store reopens in the morning. Most of the time, she is working independently. She liked it that way.

"Unfortunately, I don't have that option." Alex did not mind working with her team, but they were very much still in the recent college graduate mindset and Alex was a lot older than all of them. She was mature.

The two women both started watching the television as the conversation died out. Nicky's days were spent sleeping usually until right about when Alex and Piper get home from work. When Alex gets home, she typically just relaxes until dinnertime. Most of the time, Alex or Nicky made dinner since Piper usually gets home a little later.

About half an hour past before, the two roommates spoke another word.

"I need to get some laundry done before Pipes gets home or she might kill me for not having clean clothes for work tomorrow." she laughed, before exiting the room.

Nicky stretched back out on the couch as she continued to watch a random talk show.

Their apartment was an odd shape, but lay out very nicely. You entered the apartment in the middle. To the right were the kitchen, laundry room, Alex and Pipers bedroom, plus a bathroom. To the left was a small dining area, living room, Nicky's bedroom, and the second bathroom. Off the living room was also a terrace that stretched the length of the apartment. Their apartment was perfect.

As Alex entered the bedroom, she began striping. She had nothing against business wear, however she definitely enjoyed coming home and getting into comfortable clothes such as yoga pants and a t-shirt.

Alex grabbed the tall laundry basket from the walk in closet and carried it a couple of feet away to their small laundry room. Before starting a load, she wandered around the bedroom and bathroom making sure there were not any loose articles of clothing around. You would think after working in the laundry room in Litchfield that Alex would be annoyed with laundry in general. When it came her own and Pipers, it was a completely different story.

—

6:15 p.m. rolled around as Piper walked through the door of the apartment. Alex had moved on from laundry to cooking dinner in the kitchen with the help of Nicky.

"It smells delicious in here" Piper stated as she set her bag down in the hallway. "What are you two cooking?" she asked making her way toward the kitchen.

There was a half wall with a counter from the kitchen looking out to the living room. Three bar stools stood empty until Piper occupied one of them.

"Chicken Fajita Pizza. I have no idea where she comes up with these ideas." Nicky stated with a chuckle.

"I don't come up with them, I find them online." Alex clarified. She stopped what she was doing to lean over the counter, her lips met Pipers. The kiss was not a quick peck; it was a lingering, romantic kiss. The lovers had not seen each other since this morning where they went their separate ways.

"Enough is enough already. Go get a room." Nicky loved to pick on the two of them. She understood they were in love, although she had not found it for herself.

The couple broke the kiss as they looked at Nicky. "We will, after dinner." Piper stated, with a wink directed at Alex.

"I am so happy that my room is on the opposite side of the apartment." Nicky has been living with the couple for about two years now. Of course every now and then she has definitely heard them having sex. However, for the most part, the sounds do not make it across the apartment. She wants to keep it that way.

The dinning area was not huge; they had a semi small round table, with four chairs around it. It was enough for just the three of them. Before they sat down for dinner, Alex had to switch some laundry from washer to dryer and put another load in.

Dinners were not usually quiet in the Chapman-Nichols-Vause household. Alex and Piper were usually exhausted by the end of the day while Nicky was wide-awake as her workday starts at 10 at night. Nevertheless, the three were always still very talkative.

"This quietness is killing me." Nicky expressed after finishing a slice of pizza. "Are you guys sick or something?"

Both Alex and Piper just glance at one another. They both have been recently stressed with work.

Piper took a sip of the wine before her and then set it down, somewhat abruptly. "My mom called today…" She paused. There was no good sign of Carol Chapman calling. She had never approved of her relationship with Alex. "She invited us for brunch on Sunday." Piper reached out for Alex's hand. Piper could not remember the last time she saw her parents. She keeps in touch with her father and younger brother Cal but that is about it. "I told her I would have to see if we were free." Piper had no idea how Alex would react, or if she would even be up for it.

"Maybe she's coming around." Alex voiced. She very much doubted it, but maybe there was a small chance that Carol was becoming accepting of their relationship. "We should go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who have read the first chapter! I feel like I've been on a bit of a roll. I'm super excited for this story.

**Chapter Two**

Later that evening, the dishes from dinner had been washed and laundry was finished, folded, and put away. Alex sat on the bed, as Piper was doing various things around the room. Alex knows when Piper is anxious and nervous. She knows her very well, better than anyone else does.

"Come here." Alex voiced as she reached out for Pipers arm. "I know you don't want to hear me saying this, but you need to relax."

"Relax? Are you fucking serious Alex! I cannot relax. I was expecting you to say no. That we should not go but instead you said yes. I do not know how to handle this. Or what to expect. You know how my mother is Alex!" Piper was not angry or mad, but more along the lines of slightly irritated.

Alex was not expecting an outburst from her girlfriend. "Piper… lets be real. We do not know what is going to happen. However, we cannot sit here wondering about what ifs. We just need to do it. We have to go out to your parents and see why your mom invited us out."

Piper was stressed, mostly with work but since that phone call today from her mother she has been all over the place. It was unexpected. Maybe Alex is right, maybe she is coming around. She tried asking Cal if he knew what was going on, but living in the middle of the woods leaves him clueless all the damn time. He was not helpful.

The blonde sat on the bed beside the brunette. "I just do not want this to be like the other times. Where we end up in a huge fight and not talk for four years."

Alex understood, however Piper and Carol's relationship has not been the best. She would do anything to have her mother back, even just for a minute. Except it was not possible. "We will take it one step at a time. Even if it's baby steps."

The brunette moved slightly away from Piper, making more room on the bed and laid down. "Come be my little spoon." she said with a smile.

How could Piper resist? She laid down, and scooted closer to Alex. Piper took a deep breath in, and just let it all out. She needed to relax, and forget about the weekend ahead. Even though she was stressed out about it, she should not be letting it out on Alex. She does not deserve that.

Alex pushed some of Pipers hair off to the side, and nuzzled her face into her neck. "I want you so fucking bad." she whispered to the blonde. Their sex life was perfect. They were not one of those couples that had gotten bored, or stopped having sex. There was no such thing as lesbian bed death in their relationship.

No matter how much time has past, Alex still makes Piper feel like she did when they first met. Piper was fresh out of college and barely had any experience with girls. Alex definitely changed all of that. On the plus side, Piper was never a sexual person; she did not enjoy sex until she met Alex.

Alex's breath on Piper's neck still gave her a tingly feeling. One of the best feelings in the world. The blonde turned over, face to face with the brunette. Piper slipped her hand up Alex's shirt, caressing her breast. Alex let out a slight moan, wanting to be touch. "How bad?" Piper asked.

"So fucking bad." Alex responded. Her body arched as Pipers hand wandering her body. Piper's lips met Alex's as her hand caressed her body. Piper's hands, at the hem of Alex's t-shirt, pulled it up over her head. Kisses began at her lips, working her way down her neck, body and eventually to her hips. With a smile on her face, Piper slipper her hand into Alex's panties, teasing her with a finger or two.

Alex always said she enjoyed having sex with Piper. Even when they first started dating, it was as if Piper was a natural. Except before the brunette, she was only a 'boob touching lesbian'.

Piper's eyes were filled of desire for sex, and the desire to satisfy Alex completely. She pulled both the brunette's panties and pants off in one sweep. She caressed Alex's inner thigh in a soft teasing manner. Alex could not help but moan and let out her pleasure.

Kissing Alex's body, Piper worked her way down to her center. "I'm going to eat you for dessert." she said with a wink. The blonde positioned herself between Alex's legs. It was no foreign territory for Piper.

One hand was caressing Alex's nipple while Piper's tongue played with her clit. It was not before long that Alex was calling out Pipers name. "Oh yeah… Oh Piper! riding out her wonderful orgasm.

After Alex's release, Piper gently kissed her center, and then made a trail of kisses up to Alex's lips. "You are amazing." the brunette expressed. "You're next." she added. She could not help but put the blonde on bottom. Most of the time, Alex liked to be in control. She definitely has a dominant personality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sunday - 11 a.m.

It was almost 11 a.m. when Alex pulled her small Honda Civic into the driveway of the Chapman residence. Piper was too nervous to do the driving. She still would not just let it go, especially not today. Alex put the car into park, then reach for Pipers hand, and gave it a squeeze.

They were in this together, no matter what. Especially since, they have no idea what to expect out of this brunch. "Pipes…. the second you want to leave just say the word."

Piper wanted to leave before they even left Manhattan. Her mother would not specify the reasoning behind the invitation to brunch. Of course, it kept Piper on her toes for the rest of the week. She hated not knowing. "We should go, she'll kick our asses if we are late. It'll be like high school all over again."

The couple exited the car, and walked hand in hand to the front door. Piper pressed the doorbell once, and waited. It was the home she grew up in, but it no longer felt like home to her. It was just the place where her parents live.

The first person to reach the door was Piper's father, Bill Chapman. "Oh Piper, it is so great to see you." he said, with such kindness as he embraced his only daughter.

"It's good to see you too dad." She replied. He would be the easy one to get along with today, unless of course her brother Cal is there as well. Piper and her father's embrace ended; she looked behind him and was surprised her mother was not standing right there.

"Hello Sir, it's good to see you." Alex stated, never fully comfortable with Piper's parents. It was mostly because they were not so accepting of their relationship. Although, Bill Chapman was more laid back than his wife.

Bill nodded, and opened the door more for the two. "Please come in, your mother is in the kitchen."

Alex let Piper walk through the door first; she followed her down the hallway to the kitchen. She had been to the Chapman residence a few times before, but not too frequently. However, she did know her way around.

"Mother." escaped Pipers lips as she entered the kitchen; her mother was standing over the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Piper dear! How are you?" Carol made it seem like everything has been perfect for the longest time. There has to be something else going on, an ulterior motive.

"I'm good mom." Carol pulled her daughter in for a hug, over Piper's shoulder she smiled toward Alex. The woman she barely knows, but also the woman that Piper apparently loves. "Something smells good in here." the blonde added.

"Hello Alex." Carol said, looking at the brunette. It was too early to notice what Carol was planning. Or if she was coming around about Piper and Alex's relationship. "Hi Mrs. Chapman." replied Alex. She never felt comfortable with them on a first name basis, probably because she does not know them that well.

"Oh please, call me Carol." First name basis it was then. Alex cannot recall ever being told to call her Carol. Most of the time, she probably barely acknowledged Alex, which is unfortunate. "Piper, Cal is outside with Neri and the kids." she added. Piper's younger brother has twins, a boy, and a girl. Emily and Matthew are three years old and Neri is expecting a third.

Kids, Piper and Alex never really talked about them. Previously, Alex definitely did not seem like the motherly type. Maybe things changed. However, they are not young adults, with being older they run into a lot more risks and even could have trouble getting pregnant. Maybe it would be a discussion for another day.

Piper nodded, she took Alex's hand in her own and led her out to the deck. Today might not be so bad. As soon as they stepped outside, the kids came running. "Aunt Pie-per! Aunt Pie-per!" She loved her niece and nephew to death, and could not wait to have another. "Hi guys!" Piper said with a smile, and she knelt down to the kids level to give them a hug. "You both remember Alex right?" In unison, the twins nodded their heads. It a matter of two seconds, they were gone and back to playing in the yard.

"You finally made it." Cal said jokingly. He was actually worried his sister might decide last minutely to not show up at all. "I'm here I'm here. You can call off the search committee." Their sibling relationship was one of the best. Although when they were kids, they definitely fought a lot. They would want to play with one another but Cal wanted to play with trucks and Piper wanted to play with Barbies. There was never a happy medium. "Hi Alex." Cal added, realizing he should not be rude and ignore her. His wife was off in the yard lying on a hammock near the kids.

"Please tell me you have some sort of update." Piper begged, she wanted to know the meaning behind this brunch her mother was putting together.

"I can't help you sis, I'm just as clueless as you are." It was a surprise actually, since Cal did seem to be their golden child and was around more often then Piper has been in recent years.

"Pipes, you just have to give her a chance." Alex stated, but then again they had been over it a million times. It did not stop Piper from wondering. Carol Chapman was a mystery. "Lets get a soda and just relax." she suggested, noticing the cooler not too far, from where they were standing. Alex took the initiative, and went over to the cooler and pulled out two cans of Pepsi. One portion of the deck had table and chairs, while the other side had lounge chairs. Alex walked over to one, put the sodas on the small table, and sat on one, hoping Piper would get the hint. She did. Piper joined her, sitting right by her side.

"The suspense is killing me." the blonde expressed. The brunette placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "I know babe, but just remember you are not alone. I'm right here, by your side." The words of encouragement were followed by a kiss on the lips.

Outside, all you could hear were the twins playing in the yard. As for the adults, well they were silent. Alex and Piper shared a lounge chair while Cal sat in the one beside them. It was not more than a half an hour later that Carol called everyone inside to eat. The outside dinning set did not hold them all, unlike the large dining room table did.

Carol and Bill sat at the head of the table. Next to Bill were Piper and Alex who were across from one another. Cal sat next to Piper with one of the twins, while Neri was with the other twin next to Alex.

"Before we eat, I just want to say how thrilled I am to have everyone here today. We are all happy and healthy. I couldn't ask for anything else." Carol stated, with a large smile across her face.

Dinner lasted approximately an hour. There were various small conversations going on amongst everyone. However, nothing big had happened just yet. Piper was on edge unlike her brother who did not have a qualm in the world. Alex was able to sense Piper being tense from across the table. Multiple times she wanted to attempt to play footsie with the blonde but was afraid she would miss Piper and end up playing footsie with Bill.

"Sweetheart, would you like to begin?" Carol motioned to Bill. Here goes nothing.

"We just wanted to say how much we love each and every one of you. What we are about to say might be a little unsettling, but it is in everyone's best interest." There was a pause. It was never good when someone pauses during a speech. "Piper, Cal… your mother and I are getting a divorce."

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'd love some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Divorce. It should not be a shock to Piper. After all her parents are far from the perfect married couple. How many times had Piper seen her father with another woman? It also was not just hanging out with a friend, he saw them kissing, holding hands, and everything he should not have been doing with another woman. Nevertheless, Piper's mother let it go, repeatedly. Maybe she finally got sick and tired of all his bullshit and stood up for herself.

Piper was silent, speechless. She wanted Alex to be right next to her, holding her hand. She could not believe this was happening. Even if her parents were not perfect, they were still her parents. She wondered if Cal knew this was coming, he had to.

"Why now?" the blonde blurted out. It was a good question.

Bill and Carol looked back and forth at one another and Piper. They did not know what to say. Finally, Bill spoke up. "Honestly sweetheart, we should have done this years ago." It was not easy to hear, even if she knew the facts all along. "I've been seeing someone else for a while now." Bill admitted.

The blonde was taken back a bit, of course she knew about her fathers past, but she had no idea he had been seeing one woman consistently. "Cal did you know all about this." He did not answer, which meant that he did. Piper was the only one out of the loop about everything. "Mother, is this why you dislike Alex so much." she was demanding and irritated tremendously.

"Of course not Piper." Carol was not going to get into Alex and Pipers relationship. That was for a completely different conversation.

"Excuse me." Piper said, standing up from the table and exiting the dining room area. She headed upstairs to her childhood room. Everything was the same, as if she never left. It was not so much childish anymore, before she started high school her dad repainted the room and she had gotten a mature furniture set. However, it was still the room she grew up in.

Alex was unsure what to do. She had remained quiet. It was better that way. Or so she thought. She was not exactly part of the family. Not like Cal's wife anyway, but she was still present. Part of her thought about going after Piper, but the other thought she needed some space. It looked like Carol was about to get up but Alex beat her to it. "Let me go check on her." Alex knew that Piper would not want her mom running after her.

She was somewhat familiar with the house; though it was large, she remembered where Piper's room was. Alex figured that is where she would be hiding out. The door was slightly open as Alex approached it, knocking on it softly. "Babe?" She called out, poking her head into the room.

Piper sat on the bed, not crying or bawling her eyes out, just sitting there in silence. She turned her head to the sound of Alex's voice. Alex. Her soul mate. One true love. Best friend. Lover. She was always there for Piper when she needed her, and most of the time Piper was there for her as well. However, they have been a few exceptions.

Alex moved across the room, sitting beside Piper on the bed. "I'm here, if you need me. I know you are strong woman but I'm still here."

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, and the brunette had her arms around the blonde. They sat there, together for a few minutes. It was quiet, and Alex did not want to push. If Piper wanted to talk, she would speak up and say something.

It was as if someone flipped a switch inside Piper. All of a sudden, she was kissing Alex and pushing her down on the bed. Piper pinned her to the bed, holding both of Alex's wrists down against the bed. Their lips, locked and tongues intertwined.

Alex was stronger than Piper was; it was not that she wanted to fully dominate but that she wanted their articles of clothing to be removed. Piper remembered one important detail; the bedroom door was still open. She stopped and held up one finger to Alex before getting off the bed and closing the door.

Before returning to Alex on the bed, Piper did a strip tease along the way. "Get over here." Alex stated she had so much desire for the blonde. Piper straddled Alex, kissing her neck as one hand caressed her breast. "I love you." she whispered between kisses.

Pleasing Alex came naturally to Piper. She knew all the right spots to touch, kiss, and suck on. She worked her way down to Alex's center, teasing a long the way. Her tongue played and pleased her clit. "Oh god… Piper…" she moaned right before she reached her release.

Having sex in her parent's house was definitely not a first, but they did not do it often.

It had been a few minutes before Piper spoke up. "Fuck… my parents are finally getting a divorce."

"At least you raised by two parents. I was raised by one mom and multiple shitty guys that my mom dated or fucked. Probably a combination of both." Alex loved her mother to death, however her track record with men was never great. Alex had not grown up in the lifestyle that Piper had. Piper's family is well off while Alex's were on the low-income side.

"Enough talk." Alex said, before taking control. She needed to return the favor and please Piper.

Before returning downstairs, the couple must have made love three or four time. Neither one of them were counting because it did not matter. No one questioned what they were doing, or what took them so long. Either way they would not answer honestly.

"Piper, we still need to finish the conversation." She could not believe her mother, how could there be more that needed to be discussed.

A/N: I am hoping that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I definitely have a lot planned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Not only were Pipers parents getting a divorce, but they were also selling the house. The house that both Piper and Cal were raised in. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Her parents thought it would be a great idea, to sell the house and split it four ways. Why? Who the fuck knows. Piper did not understand it, and her parent's minds were already set.

It was mid afternoon when Alex and Piper were in the car heading back to the city. Aside from the radio being on, at a somewhat low level the rest of the car was silent.

"We could buy a house." Piper expressed as she looked at Alex who was driving.

"What?" It was a random thought, and Alex wanted to know where she was going with it.

"A house Alex, you know it has a roof, floors and some walls." She was being a complete smartass, but at the same time, she was serious.

"We don't need a house Piper." Alex was not against it, but she did not see the point in it. They were happy with the apartment they were living in with Nicky. Why changed that?

Piper dropped the topic; it was not a big deal. Or was it?

—

As they entered the apartment, they were greeted by Nicky who was about to head out the door. "Chapman! Vause! How did it go?"

Nicky has to open her big mouth, and Alex hoped she would be able to signal to her not to ask, but she was not quick enough.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Piper said nonchalantly, almost as if it was no big deal. She then proceeded to crash on the couch in the living room.

Alex somewhat gently punched Nicky in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" She said her voice slightly louder than normal.

"You fucking weren't suppose to say anything." Alex explained before pulling Nicky out of the apartment. "She's… well I don't know how to explain her. She has not talked to me about it yet. Instead she avoided it with sex… more than once."

All Alex could do is be there for Piper, physically and emotionally. Piper will come around eventually.

"If I don't leave now I'm going to be late." Nick said, looking at her phone briefly.

"Hot date?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure, it's a blind one." she said, walking away from Alex. "Don't wait up!" she shouted as she turned the corner.

Alex walked back inside to the living room, where Piper was just laying there on the couch. "Alright Pipes, what should we do for the rest of the day?" she questioned. However, there was no response. Piper was silent as could be. She sat down on the floor beside the couch. "Piper please talk to me. Don't shut me out."

"I shouldn't be surprised right? I mean after all my father has probably never been faithful for a day in his life. This is nothing new. They should have gotten divorced years ago, and I mean years ago. Like before, I ever met you. Nevertheless, my mom stayed with him, time after time again. Why? Why would someone do that? You cannot say it is about love because if they other person is consistently cheating on you then they do not love you. Right?…." Piper's rant went on and on. Alex did not bother stopping her because she needed to get it out. All of it, all the words in her head kept twisting together to make sentences. Eventually Piper would run out of things of say and she finally did.

Alex was afraid to speak. What should she say? Does she just agree with Piper, disagree. No matter what Alex is there for her, even if she does not really know how.

"How about I run you a nice warm bubble bath." It was the quickest thing that Alex could think of. It would be relaxing and hopefully get her mind off everything pertaining to her parents and their divorce.

"That actually sounds wonderful, thank you babe." Piper responded, with a half smile.

Alex headed into the bathroom, started the water, and grabbed the bubble bath stuff from the closet. "It's all ready for you." she said, walking out. She figured that she would leave Piper alone for a little bit, maybe thats what she needed.

Piper headed into the bathroom, striped herself of her clothing, and sunk into the warm bath that was drawn for her.

The brunette wandered around the apartment, doing small things but trying to keep herself busy. She did not have Nicky to entertain her, and she was leaving Piper alone.

Half an hour had past and Alex decided to check on the blonde. "Hey Pipes." she said, walking into the bathroom. It seemed like Piper had fallen asleep in the tub.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked, unaware that she had dozed off.

"I don't know kid, but you came in here like half an hour ago." Alex responded. "Can I join you?" Even though Piper's body was underwater, and you can see some the bubbles, Alex could picture her naked body and it turned her on.

"I'd like that." Piper replied. As much as she enjoyed the alone time, she enjoyed time spent with Alex.

Alex removed her clothing and got into the tub, sitting behind Piper in it. She kissed/nibbled on her neck a little bit. "I love you." the brunette whispered.

"Can we play hookie tomorrow? Piper needed another day to wrap her mind around everything.

Alex thought about the question, her load at work was not terrible. She would probably have to put in some overtime later on in the week if she took the day off. It was not a big deal. "Sure babe, we can do that." she replied.

"Do you want to spend the day here in the apartment? Or go out around the city." Alex questioned.

The brunette's hands were on Piper's shoulders, massaging them. She knew her girlfriend well, and she knows the signs of Piper beginning to stress out. It never ends well.

"Let's just play it by ear." Piper responded. She did not feel like planning the day, or what she was in the mood to do. They will just have to figure it out when the time comes. With Alex massaging her shoulders and upper back, she felt like she was in heaven. It was so relaxing, and just feeling Alex so close always made her feel one hundred times better.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! Next chapter will have more Nicky! Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Been a little on the busy side. Sorry! Like someone mentioned, there was tension missing from Piper & Alex's relationship. I definitely had this in mind before that comment, but I appreciate you pointing that out! Please review.

**Chapter Six**

The couple stayed in the bathtub for another half an hour, in completely silence but they were okay with that.

Once they were dressed, by their standards it meant a pair of panties and a t-shirt, they ventured off to the kitchen in search for some ice cream. Nicky was still out at her blind date.

Once could only assume that it was going well since she didn't call looking for some excuse why she had to bail, or just bailing on her own accord.

Alex and Piper found a pint of Ben & Jerry's, two spoons then landed themselves on the couch.

Their nice, romantic dessert time together turned into hot and steamy sex in a matter of minutes. Nicky had no idea what she was walking into, especially since she was bringing her blind date home. That was until she turned the corner and saw Alex eating Piper out. "Hey lesbians! Get a fucking room."

"I'm Julia." Nicky's date said awkwardly.

Alex wiped her mouth on her sleeve and gave a slight head nod to the young woman. Piper on the other hand, gave her a small wave.

"Come on. If you're lucky I'll be doing that to you." Nicky said with a wink, pulling the young woman into her bedroom.

"Let's just move to our room." Piper suggested, she was not always a sexual person, and was definitely embarrassed by the incident.

"No way!" argued Alex. She was definitely one that had no shame, similar to Nicky. "I bet you I can make you scream louder than Nicky can with that chick." the brunette hoped the blonde was up for the challenge.

"Alex…" she could not argue. Well she could but she honestly was not about to fight after the day she has had.

"Come on Piper, you know I can do it.… And you are on the loud side. We have an advantage."

"Sex isn't some kind of fucking competition Al." Piper keeping her cool did not last very long. "Why don't you just enter yourself into the bet. I think you would win" The blonde jumped off the couch and stormed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Alex let out. She stayed sitting on the couch for ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Piper needed to cool down, and Alex was not about to make things worst. She made her way toward the bedroom, sat on the floor, and leaned against the door. "Pipes?"

It was silence. You could hear a pin hit the floor if you paid attention. Alex did not like that, it meant Piper was pissed. Not just a little upset but pissed tremendously. "I'm sorry Piper."

Sometimes the I'm sorries were not enough. It was really no surprise that Piper was shutting herself down. It is what she has always done, when things get tough she runs. Things in her life were tough at the moment, not necessarily with Alex.

"Piper, please open the door." Alex had not tried opening it, but she figured it had to be locked. This was Piper after all.

Silence, once again.

Alex got up and went back into the living room to grab one of the throw pillows and a blanket. She set up camp right at the door. The unfortunate part for Alex was if Piper needed to use the bathroom, she does not have to leave the bedroom since the bathroom is accessed through the bedroom. She was regretting moving into this apartment.

She was just going to wait, and wait and wait. At some point Piper would have to exit the bedroom. Then again, it will not be for work since they both are playing hooky.

—

7 a.m. rolled around when Alex was startled by a door slam, she figured it must have been Nicky's date leaving. The brunette had heard the two newly acquainted individuals all night long.

From the sexual noises and Piper not talking to her, she was unable to get any sleep. The only sleep she would have gotten was when the two stopped fucking, but Alex was not even sure if that happened. It is Nicky after all. She was so exhausted that she could not remember. It did not help that she slept upwards, or half bent over. Not the best sleeping arrangement.

Softly, she knocked on the door. "Piper."

Alex should not have been so surprised; there was silence throughout the entire apartment. Until Nicky came out of her room.

"Did she lock you out again Vause?" the red head asked. Alex just gave her a look. It was a stupid question. There was no other reason that she would be sitting against the door. The brunette would much rather be sleeping in her bed.

"Did you send your little friend home or did she leave on her own?" Alex asked with a smirk. Nicky was known for sending them home and potentially calling them later. She just has not met the right person, not since Lorna Morello anyway.

"She went home on her own if you must know. She might be a returner too." Nicky went into the kitchen scrummaging for something to eat. "I should really be asleep. I have work tonight." she called out.

Nicky peaked around the corner, looking at Alex. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for work?" She questioned.

"We decided to play hooky today… before the fight." Alex confessed, it was going to be one hell of a day, that's for sure.

"And what are you two lovebirds fighting about this time?" Nicky heard it all, primarily because they are all roommates. However, Nicky would still probably hear it even if they were not, the three of them are incredibly close.

Alex paused for a moment. "I wanted to take a bet that I could make her scream louder than you could make that Jaime or whatever her name is scream."

"First off it's Julia. Second, well that's stupid to fight over."

"Tell me about it." Alex said as she sighed. How is she suppose to get into that bedroom.

"Third, you would have lost." Nicky smirked before taking a bag of chips from the kitchen and heading back to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Guys! So I must have been on some drug when I updated this the last night or the night before. I just looked back and it was all out of wack. I'm not sure what happened there. ANYWAY! I'm so sorry for the long overdue update. I moved about a week and a half ago (or so) and it has kept me busy with getting the new apartment unpacked and what not. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of regular updates! I felt like my muse the last update or so was kinda of not that great. I apologize! Please review, let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions!

**Chapter 7**

Alex stood up from the spot she had been sitting in for hours. Her body ached and she just wanted to curl up with Piper in their bed. Just for the hell of it, she turned the doorknob. It opened. "What the fuck!" Alex muttered before walking in. She found Piper passed out on the bed, sleeping smack dab in the middle.

The brunette crawled into bed with the blonde, snuggling up beside her. Piper was lying on her back, snoring. Alex found it cute. It was not always loud, but she definitely was snoring. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the blonde. There was no reaction. Piper was usually a sound sleeper. "Pipes." Alex whispered, shaking her shoulder a little bit. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes Al." Piper mumbled as she turned her head away from Alex. It was hard waking up Piper in the morning; she was not a morning person.

"Piper I'm trying to apologize." the brunette huffed. She should not be irritated, she knew this would happen. Piper would mumble something, roll over, and go right back to sleep as if nothing ever happened.

"It's okay. I forgive you." There it was again, another mumble. Nevertheless, she said it, and Alex took it as good enough.

"You better remember that." Alex mentioned as she pressed a kiss to the back of the blonde's head. "And I hope you remember we are playing hooky today as well." she whispered into the blonde's ear. She had no idea what they would do on their 'day off' but she hoped that it involved sex.

"It's really hard…" Piper started as she rolled over, facing her girlfriend. "… to sleep when someone is talking your ear off."

"Good morning beautiful." Alex was not trying to suck up or anything. However, she knows she has to make up for last night. Maybe trying to compete against Nicky when it came to sex was not the best idea in the world. "And you cannot complain about not sleeping well or anything like that. I slept against the door last night."

Piper could not help but chuckle a little. "I never locked the door."

Alex came to that realization a little too late in the game. "How was I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader Piper." She did not mean to be snippy; Piper did seem to find it funny that Alex did not sleep incredibly last night.

"I'm sorry Alex. I was really upset with you, and I figured eventually you would wander into the room." Alex was in the wrong; Piper really had no reason to be sorry. She did not mean for Alex to sleep in the hallway all night. That was not her intention.

"I know kid. It's my own fault. All of it… How can I make it up to you?" Today was going to be perfect; Alex knew it had to be. With their 'day off', they had to make the best out of it.

"You can start by kissing me good morning." Alex followed through with not just a peck on the lips, but a passionate good morning kiss. "… And we can finish where we left off last night." Piper added, seductively.

"I like the sound of that." Alex replied, straddling Piper. She started excitedly kissing Piper's neck, nibbling and slightly sucking but knowing when to stop before a mark forms. Hickies are not exactly appropriate for the workplace, Alex was well aware of that.

"Oh baby, don't stop." Piper never got her release from the night before. Alex wondered how she managed to sleep all night, unless she pleased herself that is. It was rare for the new to masturbate. Especially Piper. She was not always very sexual, but they have such an active sex life, why do they need to pleasure themselves when they have a more than willing girlfriend to do it for them.

Alex worked her way down Piper's body, removing articles of clothing along the way. As her lips enclosed on nipple, her hand caressed the other breast. Piper moaned and not quietly either. This would be one of the times Nicky could hear them from her bedroom.

She was one not to forget pleasing a certain body parts. If she played with one of Piper's breasts, she made sure not to leave the other one out. It was only fair.

The noises that escaped Piper's mouth continued to turn Alex on. As she reached her center, she began to tease Piper softly with her mouth and tongue. Piper was beyond moist. "Piper you are so incredibly wet." Alex expressed as she licked her lips, her fingers running over Piper's center.

Two fingers entered Piper, as Alex sucked and teased her clit. Piper was never one to take forever to reach her orgasm. "Oh Alex…. Al—lex." Piper exhaust as she reached her climax. The brunette licked her lips, along with her fingers. She made sure that Piper was watching her, as she did it in a very dirty way. As she moved back up to the blonde, on hand rested on her cheek as she pulled her in to a deep and passionate kiss. "How was that?" Alex asked, lying on her side next to Piper.

"Well I mean…. I've had better I guess." she replied, nonchalantly and shrugging her shoulders.

"Take that back." Alex threatened, as she took back the position of straddling Piper. She pinned the blonde down, holding her wrists against the bed. "If you don't take that back we wont have sex for a week."

"You don't mean that." Piper knew very well that it was incredibly difficult for Alex to go more than a day, two tops without having sex. Some might call her a sex addict, or that she has a strong and healthy libido. "You would never be able to make it. I am not trying to make any bets either Al. But we all know you love sex."

"I can't help that Piper. It is just something inside me. And I'm good, like really good and I know it." To anyone else, Alex would sound like a cocky son of a bitch. However, Piper knew she was completely right, and she could not disagree.

"I just can't lie to you, you know me too well." Piper said smiling. They did not lie to one another, or keep secrets. They have been open with one another since leaving Litchfield.

"That's what I thought." Alex released the grip on Piper's wrist, however she was still straddling her.

"I think I have some pleasing to do." Piper mentioned as her hand stroked Alex's center. The brunette still had clothing on, but that was not going to be for much longer.

"Let's go into the shower." Alex was always one for switching it up. She hated just having sex in the bedroom, well on the bed. She liked doing it wherever they could. It did not matter in her eyes. Of course, the bedroom has more privacy than other parts of the apartment, but when Nicky was not around, they did it in the kitchen, living room, and hallway.


End file.
